


Counsel for the Defence [PodFic]

by Chikabiddy



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, One Shot, Podfic, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29646915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chikabiddy/pseuds/Chikabiddy
Summary: Counsel for the Defence by 5smallestviolinRead by ChikabiddyVeronica is arrested for Murder and Logan turns up unexpectedly as her Defence Attorney.This was inspired by Ahana's prompt: Veronica the PI gets caught in a huge conspiracy and is framed for a murder she didn't commit. While sitting in jail, she's told her attorney is there to see her. Lo and behold, it's her ex boyfriend who is apparently now a defence lawyerMany thanks to Ahana and CubbieGirl for egging me on.Rated Teen for a bit of swearing.
Relationships: Dick Casablancas/Cindy "Mac" Mackenzie, Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11
Collections: VMFF Galentine's Day Gift Exchange





	Counsel for the Defence [PodFic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [5mallestviolin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/5mallestviolin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Counsel for the Defence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26100121) by [5mallestviolin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/5mallestviolin/pseuds/5mallestviolin). 



**Counsel for the Defence**

**By: 5mallestviolin**

**Length: Thirty-one Minutes and Nine Seconds  
  
  
  
Listen:  
  
**

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Galentine's Day 5mallestviolin! I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed recording your work!


End file.
